jushinfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion Of The Jushin Senate
The "Rebellion Of The Jushin's Senate" is an event in the Shin Angyo Onshi some years before the start of the series. While Hae Mo Su was away from Jushin to visit Munsu and Kye Wol Hyang, the Senate Of Jushin started to make a coup d'etat to seize the throne. Aji Tae had feelings that would happen, so he made preparations againts the coup d'etat. 'Goal' The Senate Of Jushin: The Senate Of Jushin tried to kick out Hae Mo Su from his ruler postition, but always ended up as failure. But when they got the information, that Hae Mo Su leave the empire, they gathered the Gakksi squad, and attempt to make a coup d'etat, taking the throne, and possibily exile Hae Mo Su while he is away. Aji Tae: Aji Tae knew that Hae Mo Su was an eyesore for the Senate Of Jushin for a long time, and that one day they will try to rebell againts Hae Mo Su. But Aji Tae informed many generals about the action of Senate. However, Aji Tae asked only Wonsul to help to destroy the rebell. 'Sides' The Senate Of Jushin The Senate Of Jushin had 50 members, and since the emperor (Hae Mo Su) was away, they could control the Gakksi squad for their plan. The Gakksi squad was about 15-16 female warriors, all of them being masters of stealth assassination. The Gakksi squad was led by Iho, an ex-student of Wonsul. With that the Senate Of Jushin had 65-66 member to make the cou d'etat. Aji Tae Aji Tae only had 14 guards in the palace, and Wonsul hiding behind a pillar in the emperor's work room. The Coup D'etat At night, the Senate Of Jushin appeared before the outside guards and told to them their ambition to seize the throne. The 3 guards tried to call reinforcement, but Iho killed them before they could. After that, the Gakksi squad launched a silent assassination attack on the palace, killing everyone who stand in their way, until they reached the emperor's work room, where Aji Tae secretly waited for them. However, Aji Tae played the dump to lure the Senate to the room, so he asked the 2 bodyguards to check out what's happening outside. Shortly both of them were killed, and the Senate succeded to enter the room. The Senate arrogantly demanded Aji Tae to leave his seat, while Aji Tae used some kind of illusionary spell to make the Senate and the Gakkis squad belive that he is Hae Mo Su. He even told to the Senate that they actually knew about their "pathetic rebell", so they lured them into the room to find out how many members of the Senate were in the coup d'etat. After it was revealed a trap, the Senate ordered Aji Tae's assassination to the Gakksi squad, but then Iho realised that Wonsul was behind a pillar, confirming that it was really a trap to lure out the traitors from the shadows. Wonsul mercilessly killed 6-7 members of the Gakksi Squad, then he engaged to fight with Iho, but due to the incredible great difference between their battle experience, Wonsul stabed Iho's shoulder wihtout any sweat. Since Iho tried to fightning more, Wonsul cut off Iho's right arm, making her unable to fight anymor. After Iho couldn't fight anymore, and the morale of the Gakksi squad falled down, the Senate had no choice but to give up their rebell, and gave up the fight without any conditions or back think. Aftermath After the failed rebell, both the 50 members of the Senate Of Jushin and the remained Gakksi squad members are caught and brougth out from the palace. Aji Tae and Wonsul had a talk about the Senate's failed rebell and Aji Tae's trick to make fool of them and lure out the traitors to show themselves to the public. In the end, all the rebells were executed for their sin. It is unknown if the Senate was replaced by others or it is fully destroyed.